


Pulling Pranks

by Puddingbrezel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingbrezel/pseuds/Puddingbrezel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi don't get along. Not at all. Probably because you just love pulling pranks on the raven-haired male. But what happens when your newest prank does not exactly go how you planned it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pranks

You were a squad leader in the Survey Corps and to say you didn't get along with your superiors was an understatement. Your relationship with Erwin was alright. You even were something along the lines of friends with him but Levi. Let's just say you two don't get along. Not at all.

Your personalities clashed and there was almost always an argument going on when the two of you met. You just needed to see his stupid face and you felt like punching it until it was all bloody. Then again you didn't want to unnecessarily touch him.

It did not improve your relationship that you just loved pulling pranks on the Corporal simply to see his pissed off face. And right now you were sitting in Hange's office preparing one of the best pranks you ever did. You plan was genius and foolproof.

You were sipping your tea when the scientist gave you a glass bottle with a strange liquid in it. The liquid had an… interesting colour. It was a mixture between brown, green and purple. You did not even want to know what was used to make the potion.

"There you go, (f/n). I think you'll enjoy this as much as I will. Pulling pranks on the short stack is great."  
She told you. You two were on first name basis ever since you had ticked Levi off together. That day had been great. Sure, you had received a punishment afterwards but it was still worth it. The Corporal’s face, when all of his cleaning supplies had been dyed in a different colour was priceless.

"Say Hange. I know what I'm supposed to do with this, but what exactly does it do?" You asked her in hopes of an answer since she had refused to give you one earlier.

"Oh you'll see~ and now tell me how great I am that I managed to make it unnoticeable when it's in another liquid. You can't smell nor taste it and it can't be seen." She informed with pride.

"Yeah, yeah Hange you're great. Anyway, I'll be going now, humanity's shortest needs his tea after all." You told her while making your way to the door. Your hand grasped the cool metal -otherwise known as the doorknob- and you pulled the heavy door open.

After you closed the wooden door you went in the direction of the kitchen and made the Corporal's favourite tea. Petra had taught you how to make it to his liking.  
Petra. The two of you got along fairly well. You didn’t consider her a close friend but you didn’t dislike her either. She seemed to disapprove of your hobby, which was getting on the nerves of her aquad leader obviously, though.

After you had finished making the tea, you added your special ingredient and threw the empty bottle away.

Hange had been right you could neither see nor smell a difference to normal tea. And you sure as hell didn't want to try whether you'd be able to taste one, because you still didn't know what the liquid did.

You took a tray and made your way over to Levi's office, which was most likely to be the cleanest place you had ever been. His bedroom was probably even cleaner but you never had the chance to enter it since it was always locked.

You opened the door without knocking.

"Yahoo, Shorty! I brought you some tea~" you told him in a sing sang voice and put the cup in front of him on his desk.

The man looked at you with a slightly pissed off expression. Then he eyed the liquid you proclaimed was tea warily. It was not possible that you were nice enough to simply make him his favourite drink. Something had to be up and he knew it.

You just showed him a bright smile on your face and looked at him expectantly.  
The raven haired man took the tea and sniffed it. Not finding anything wrong with it he took a sip cautiously. After not noticing anything abnormal he began drinking and told you to leave him alone so that he can do his paperwork.

You left without another word and as soon as you had closed the door behind you, you fist pumped and did a little victory dance. You had managed to get him to drink Hange's weird potion.

You had kept watch of him for the rest of the day but nothing out of the ordinary happened. You wanted so bad to know what the potion would cause. A little sad you went to bed and hoped that the potions effect would kick in tomorrow.

 

You opened your eyes just to close them again immediately. It was way too bright in your room.  
"Didn't I close the curtains yesterday? I'm sure I did..." You mumbled to yourself.

You forced yourself out of your warm and cozy bed and as soon as your naked feet touched the cold ground you wanted to get back in your bed sheets and stay there all day.

You noticed how clean and tidy your room was and wondered when you had last cleaned your bunk. You were sure it had been over a week but why was it so tidy then? You just shrugged it off and made your way over to the bathroom.

The first thing you did when you were inside was go to the sink to splash some cold water in your face to wake you up fully.  
It did not have the effect you wanted it to but as soon as you looked at the reflection in the mirror over the sink you were wide awake.

You had to bite back a scream. It wasn't your face that looked back at you. No, this one had sharp grayish-blue eyes, thin lips and a mop of black hair on its head.  
It was Levi's face.

You stared at 'your' reflection in shock. How could this be?  
You decided it would be best to go and see whether your own body was alright so you dressed yourself as fast as you could which ended in you looking a bit sloppy.

The only thing needed to be added was Levi's stupid cravat. It was as stubborn as the raven-haired man himself. After trying to tie it five times you gave up and let it hung loosely around your neck.

You then ran out of the room and in the direction of your own. Everyone in the hallway saluted and stared after you. It must have been a rare sight: the corporal with wrinkles in his clothes, his cravat missing and his hair n a mess.

You opened the door to your bunk and what greeted you was yourself in your sleep clothes, which consisted of panties and an oversized T-Shirt, that exposed your shoulder.

You closed the door as fast as you had opened it. Your body turned around and looked at you upon hearing the door open.

"Le… vi?" You asked.  
"What did you do this time, Squad leader (l/n)? I know that this" he pointed at your body which was currently occupied by his consciousness "is your fault."

You glared at him "You think I'm stupid enough to let myself get involved when I pull a prank?"

He didn't answer instead he came in your direction and was standing right in front of you. Levi then started to straighten out the wrinkles in your clothes and to tie the cravat around your neck.

"Go brush your hair." He told you "I don't want my body to look like a slob."

You grumbled but hesitantly complied and walked into your bathroom. The drawer of a cupboard was soon opened and the brush inside your hand.

As soon as you came out of the bathroom, a quite... interesting sight was presented to you:  
Levi -still inside your body- stood there and was trying to put on a bra. Humanity's ~~shortest~~ strongest unable to put on a bra.

It was quite an amusing sight and you stood there for a short amount of time before deciding to have mercy and helping him. Levi was blushing and you had never seen your own face so bright red. Actually you had never seen your face red at all but that doesn't matter right now.

As soon as you were both properly dressed you headed out the door and in the dining hall. When the two of you made your ways through the hallways you wanted to ask Levi some questions that had been in your mind for some time now. But he beat you to it.

“Not a word about this to anyone. If you dare tell what happened to us, I’ll make sure your life will be a living hell and you’ll never have a second of free time in your pathetic life again.” He growled while keeping his voice down so only you could hear.

You looked at him and he wore an absolutely unhappy expression on his –or rather your- face. It looked like he was ready to jump on the next best person and rip off their head. Then again he had always looked grumpy and you wondered whether he was abe to smile in the first place.

“Hey, Levi” said male turned to you upon hearing his name “so I’m not allowed to tell anyone ‘bout this, right? Well, fine with me.” As you said these words an evil idea popped into your head. You were not allowed to tell anyone you were not Levi, but that didn’t mean you had to act the way he did.

You got so many ideas how you could infuriate Levi through doing stupid things while in his body. Oh, you were going to enjoy this way too much. And with these thoughts an evil grin formed on your face.


End file.
